kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Opposition (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Get through the 1th trench **Clear out the nests **Neutralize IED threats **Get through the 2th trench **Clear out the nests **Get through the 3th trench **Clear out the nests *Characters: Sangheili Marines, Sangheili Marine HQ, Field Master Lex Norsan, 75th Human-Elite Ranger Regiment, Private Alner Chanaree, Pvt. James Connar, Sgt. Brian Bacon, Cpl. Dunn, Lt. Gonzalez, Commander Steve Ramirez, ODST, United States Advanced Air Force, Ultranationalist Soldiers, Al Kadhum soldiers. *Weather: Sunny *Vehicles Used **Allied Forces: A-10's, Reapers, F-35's, Spec Ops Stealth Planes, Sea knight Helicopters, B1 Lancers, Humvee's, Strykers, Type 71 Assault Phantoms, M2900 Abrams Tanks, and Pelicans. **Enemy Forces: Russian Attack Helicopters, AH-64 Apache Helicopter, T-90's, M1A1 Abrams Tank, Dark Scarbs *Achievements: **Trench Survivor ***Get through the trenches without dying. *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: Heavy Opposition *Date/Time: February 6, 2949 1:55:00 pm and counting *Place: Saudi Arabian Peninsula *Character: Pvt. James Connar *Division: 7th Ranger Regiment, 75th Ranger/Elite Regiment Opening Scene Opening scene is in gameplay. Gameplay A flight of blackhawk helicopters are flying into the Saudi Arabian Peninsula. M2900 Abrams Tanks are seen moving on the ground towards the fight 50 meters from there position. Commander Steve Ramirez briefs them on the mission and what to do. Helicopter Pilot: "Stand by for green light...okay go." The team rappel down and land. The team see weapons caches, one with Sangheili Marine weapons and more on the opposite side with Ranger weapons, each team is then tossed weapons and running into a dust storm. The move to the cache. Ranger: Very windy in iraq today. Private James Connar: No Shit Radio chatter is heard. Private James is then tossed a SCAR-H. Player then runs into the storm. Players vision then clears up after running about 20 meters in the storm and slides down a hill. He is then joined by the Sangheili Marines, 75th Human-Elite Ranger Regiment and ODST. Sgt. Brian Bacon, Commander Steve Ramirez, Cpl. Dunn, and Lt. Gonzalez come from behind. Sangheili Marine: They're making another push! South East side! Field Master Lex Norsan: Then hit them with the LMG! Sangheili Marine HQ: All teams, Ultranationalists and Al-Kadhum forces are providing heavy fire along the trenches, move up as best you can and clean out the nests so more troops can provide cover fire. Over. Field Master Lex Norsan: Pin them down! They manage to clear out the first trench line. Russian T-90's, and AH-64 Apache Helicopters move up and open fire on OSDT and Sangheili Marines moving towards the Second trench. '' '''Cpl. Dunn': Shit! The AH-64 Apache Helicopter opens fire on the the first trench. Commander Steve Ramirez: Get down! A Sangheili Marine gets shot down and drops a Javelin. Pvt. Alner Chanaree: Got it! Pvt. Alner Chanaree then destroys the enemy T90 and the AH-64 Apache Helicopters. Sangheili Marine HQ: We see a large mobile force imbound. Take them out. Commander Steve Ramirez: Roger that, James use the preditor! Player takes out a Plasma Predator Missile and must use it on the large enemy forces. Commander Steve Ramirez: Good. Lets go! Sangheili Marine: Move to the nests! We need to clear them out! Player and Private Alner Chanaree make there way to the nests. They get flanked by gunfire. Player must dive to prone or he will die. They crawl to the nest. An A-10 explosion blows up the flanking army and passes by. Private James Connar: Shit that was close. Private Alner Chanaree: Too close... They move to the nest and throw a C-4 into it. They stack up on the sides for cover and blow up the nest. Private James Connar (Into headset): '''Nests clear. You guys can move up now. '''Sangheili Marine HQ: All units, we found multiple IED's along the ground of trenches 1-6. Defuse them, then continue with the objective. Sangheili Marine: Solid Copy! (Fires on the remaining soldiers.) Player and Private Alner Chanaree make there way back to the team, while being shot and bombarded. Sgt. Brian Bacon: Good to see you in one piece. Private James Connar: Thanks Brian. Sangheili Marine: Move up, while we still can! Private James Connar: We just got here. Field Master Lex Norsan: Move, Move! They all get up and out of the trench and onto the ground. Field Master Lex Norsan: James! Defuse the IED's! We cant risk dying now! GO! Player then must defuse 5 IED's scattered between the 1st and 2nd trench. Sangheili Ranger: We'll cover you! The rangers provide supporting fire. Covering the player as he/she defuses the IED's. Motars are fired, bombing the player. If player takes too long trying to defuse IED's the mortars will kill the player. Player finishes defusing the final IED. Field Master Lex Norsan: Move to the next trench! They move up into the second trench. Al Kadhum soldiers come out of the trench and attack the team and player. The player must try and wrestle with the soldier's gun. (Pressing X). The player then knicks the soldier into the trench. Other teammates kick soldiers into the trench as well and finshing them off by killing them. They take the second trench. OSDT soldier: Hold your positions! More troops come in and they are engeged with heavy opposition. ODST Soldier: We need the USAAF! Now! Sangheili Ranger: Requesting strike package FIRESTRIKE! United States Advanced Air Force: Roger! Sending in AC-130. ETA 5 minutes. Out. Sangheili Ranger: 5 Minutes! They hold off the line off for 5 minutes, a timer on the right corner shows 5:00:00; 5 minutes, 00 seconds, and 00 miliseconds. The time is up. AC-130 Pilot: AC-130 standing by, waiting for your mark. The camera zooms out to the AC-130 orbiting above the firefight. AC-130 Pilot: Descending, crew. Targeting system online. TV, verify you see our friendlies. AC-130 TV Operator: Roger that. Friendlies are marked with green diamonds. Sangheili Marine (Radio): We need you to hit them now! Everything else except danger close is clear to shoot! The AC-130 fires down on the large groups of infantry, tanks, and helicopters in the area, providing air cover. AC-130 TV Operator (When firing on the enemies): Good kill. Good kill.; Nice.; Wicked.; You got 'em.; There we go.; Yeah, he's toast.; Woah!; Enemies crossing in the open. Camera zooms out back to the player. Commander Steve Ramirez: Good job! Clear out the next nest! Private James Connar and Pvt. Alner Chanaree'' move towards the nest in the second trench. An Al-Kadhum suicide bomber grabs on the player and knocks him to the ground.'' Player must press 'B' to block the punch and then constantly press 'X' to prevent the player from getting stabbed by the suicide bomber, if player fails, he will die. After that the player kicks the suicide bomber into the nest creating a explosion and killing the enemies in the nest.' '''Private James Connar (''Into headset): Okay, nest is clear. '''Commander Steve Ramirez: Roger regroup with the squad. Player and Pvt. Alner Chanaree make there way back to the team, while being shot and bombarded. They meet with the team. Sgt. Brian Bacon: That was one hell of a fight... Private James Connar: Yeah... Sangheili Marine: Keep pushing forward! We almost got them! Field Master Lex Norsan: Move, Move! They all get up and out of the trench and onto the ground. Sangheili Marine HQ: All units. More IED's are scattered across the field. Defuse them and get to the 3rd trench. Field Master Lex Norsan: James! Defuse the IED's! GO! Player then must defuse 5 IED's scattered between the 2nd and 3rd trench.'' '''Ranger: We'll cover you! ODST Soldier: Covering! The rangers and ODST provide supporting fire. Covering James as he defuses the IED's. More motars are fired, bombing the player. If player takes too long trying to defuse IED's the mortars will kill the player. Player finishes defusing the final IED. Field Master Lex Norsan: Move to the next trench! Commander Steve Ramirez: Team move up! They move up into the third trench. Al Kadhum and Ultranationalist soldiers come out of the trench and attack the team and player. The player must try and wrestle with the soldier's gun once again. (Pressing X). The player then knicks the soldier into the trench. Other teammates kick soldiers into the trench as well and finshing them off by killing them. They take the third trench. Sangheili Marine: Scarab Imbound! A Dark Scarab is sent through a teleporter and enters the battlefield. Sangheili Marine: We can finish it with a B1 Lancer and AC-130's! Ranger: Roger! Requesting strike package FIRESTRIKE! United States Advanced Air Force: Roger! Sending in AC-130 and B1 Lancer. ETA 10 minutes. Out. They hold off the line off for 10 minutes, a timer on the right corner shows 10:00:00; 10 minutes, 00 seconds, and 00 miliseconds. OSDT Soldier: Hold for 10 minutes! They'll be here! The scarab gets closer. They hold the line and 30 seconds remaining. Field Master Lex Norsan: Forget the IED's, run to the thrid trench! They get out of the 2nd trench and run to the third trench. United States Advance Air Force: Roger! Coming in hot. Keep your heads down! Sgt. Brian Bacon: Fuck this shit! They all run for their lives to the third trench. The B1 Lancer is heard coming in. Commander Steve Ramirez: Dont stop! Keep moving! The players screen goes to slow-motion. They dive for the enemies coming out of the third trench. The player knifes the soldier in the stomach and dives into the trench with the soldier. The team also dives in with the dead soldiers that they knifed. The screen goes to normal speed as the B1 Lancer bombards the Dark Scarab, IED's blow up as well covering the ground in fire and explosion. B1 Lancer Pilot: All units. Baltic-5 out. More enemies move in towards the third trench. Snagheili Marine: Hostiles! Moving up! They clear out the hostiles and clear out the third trenches nest. Gameplay fades out Ending Scene They move out of the third trench. Sangheili Marine: Clear! Keep moving! An explosion blows off Private James Connar and the team, knocking down Private James Connar, he temporarily blacks out and shell shocks. Private James Connar comes to and sees his hands and some soldiers wounded from the explosion. Everything he hears is muffled and echoing. As his hearing recovers, Lt. Gonzalez moves towards him. Lt. Gonzalez: It's an ambush, we've got to get the hell out of the killzone! Move! Move! Head for the 4th trench! Private James Connar gets up and he and Lt. Gonzalez and Commander Steve Ramirez move toward the building. Sgt. Brian Bacon, Cp. Dunn, and some OSDT are seen stumbling around before either passing out or sitting down on the ground stunned. Sangheili Marine HQ: All units, we've see a explosion on radar. What's the status on the ground? Lt. Gonzalez: The tank column is down and we're getting overrun! We're still fighting and heading for the 4th trench! Sangheili Marine HQ: Lt. Gonzalez, advise immediate pull back to extraction point. Lt. Gonzalez: Negative,. We're still going for the trench! We're not pulling out! Sangheili Marine HQ: You'll need to move fast. Heavy opposition is up ahead. We'll maintain ISR, over. Gameplay fades out. Category:Levels